1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway cars and particularly to a rack and decking arrangement for transporting automobiles and other vehicles on the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,429, Aug. 13, 1957; 3,405,661, Oct. 15, 1968; 3,449,010, June 10, 1969; 3,866,543, Feb. 18, 1975. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art.
Related patent applications are Ser. No. 772,200 filed Feb. 25, 1977 issued Oct. 10, 1978, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,042, and Ser. No. 775,824, filed Mar. 9, 1977 issued Oct. 10, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,043.